Threesome
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke are drunk. Side-fic to my story "Changes." Can be read with or with out the other. Lemon. PWP! Neji/Shika/Sasuke threesome.


Sasuke was drunk; drunk, and currently making out with Neji Hyuuga, who coincidentally was also drunk

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE/MALE/MALE PAIRINGS! AND BONDAGE! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ!!**

**This is my first time to write a threesome, so be gentle! This is a side-fic for my story "Changes" it can be read with or without the other. Lemon! Neji/Shika/Sasuke Threesome. Short, and plotless!!**

**Me no ownie Naruto!**

Sasuke was drunk; drunk, and currently making out with Neji Hyuuga, who coincidentally was also drunk. Shikamaru's hand was rubbing his erection through his black shorts, causing him to moan and buck upwards. Shikamaru's mouth was currently busy biting and nibbling Neji's ear. Sasuke and Neji were moaning into each others mouths openly, all reservations erased by the levels of alcohol coursing through their bodies. Neji and Sasuke were very proud males. Shikamaru, not so much, pride was "too troublesome" for him. He had mo more qualms with what they were doing drunk that he could have if they had been sober.

Neji pulled away from the enticing sweetness of Sasuke's mouth, he turned his head and gave Shika a quick kiss.

"Should we play with him?"

"So troublesome…" Neji gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Alright if you must."

Neji smiled and gave Shikamaru another kiss, this time more passionate. Sasuke registered in some far corner of his mind that they were talking about him and that he maybe should be worried, but he was currently too engrossed in the sight of Neji and Shikamaru making out less than a foot from his face. To Sasuke's disappointment they broke their kiss and turned to face him with devilish looks on both their faces. Sasuke's heart started beating double-time, thinking about the erotic possibilities.

Neji and Shikamaru pulled away from Sasuke, working together to rid him of his clothes. He let them strip him bare, Neji walked over to a small overnight bag Sasuke had believed to be Neji and Shika's toiletries and clothes… oh how wrong he was. Neji unzipped the small bag and pulled out a variety of items rope, lube, a vibrator, a cock ring, a rather large and intimidating blue dildo and a ball-gag. Tonight was going to be one hell of a thrill ride. Neji brought the items to the bed. He proceeded to tell Shikamaru to strip, while he rid himself of his own hindering garments. When he and Shika were both naked, they approached Sasuke erections standing proudly out from their muscled bodies.

Neji flipped Sasuke over and pulled him, feet-first to the bottom of the bed. He proceeded to tie two pieces of rope around Sasuke's ankles, tying the ends of the rope to the bedposts. He left enough slack in the rope that Sasuke could get on his knees, but remained with his legs spread. Neji had quite a view of Sasuke's backside from where he stood until Shikamaru pushed Sasuke into an upright position. Shika pulled Sasuke's hands together in front of his body so he would be tied, but he could still support himself. Neji retrieved the ball-gag and put it in Sasuke's mouth, buckling the straps appropriately. "Now the real fun begins." Neji smiled grabbing the lube and vibrator from the bed.

Neji began stretching Sasuke while Shikamaru scooted forward and began teasing the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's neck and earlobe. When Neji felt that Sasuke was ready, he poured some of the lubricant on the vibrator and pushed it into Sasuke. He moved the vibrator around inside of Sasuke until he heard him scream into the ball gag. Drool began to run form the side of the gag, giving him the look of a true uke. Neji pulled the vibrator out of Sasuke, earning a whimper of protest. Neji reached around Sasuke to slide the small ring up his heavy erection. Neji picked the vibrator back up and pushed it back into place clicking it on and rubbing Sasuke's spot until his body quaked with a dry orgasm.

Neji pulled the vibrator out and grabbed the blue dildo. He applied a fair amount of lube onto the sex toy, and slowly slid it inside Sasuke's tight hole. Sasuke screamed as the fake cock stretched him almost too far, but pain quickly turned to pleasure when Neji brushed that spot again. Neji pumped the toy a few more times, brushing Sasuke's already sensitive prostate. Sasuke was quickly screaming out again, signaling his second dry orgasm. Neji reached around Sasuke and pulled the cock ring off, streams of cum fell weakly from his freed erection. "Ready Shika?"

"I've been ready."

Neji took the bottle of lube and poured it onto the end of his hard shaft, while Shikamaru freed Sasuke from the ball-gag. Neji positioned himself at the end of the bed, while Shika took his position in front of Sasuke. Shika pulled Sasuke's face up, placing his staff at Sasuke's lips, Sasuke opened his mouth and accepted Shika inside. Neji slowly slid into Sasuke from behind. Shika shallowly thrust into Sasuke's hot mouth. Neji searched for the sweet spot he had gotten to know so dearly in the last few minutes. When Neji finally found it, Sasuke moaned around Shika's erection making the lazy ninja cry out. Neji began to thrust harder and faster, Sasuke bobbed his head in time to Neji's rhythm.

"I'm close babe." Neji informed Shika.

"Me too."

"Together?"

"Always." Neji smiled at Shika's double-meaning.

Neji reached around Sasuke and pumped his fist up and down, his shaft, whispering against Sasuke's back, "You too, we all come together."

Neji thrust a few more times and said, "On the count of 3. 1…2…3!" All three of them cried out as they came, Neji inside Sasuke's tight heat, Shikamaru into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke onto Neji's hand and the blankets.

Neji and Shikamaru pulled out of Sasuke at the same time, leaving him feeling kind of empty. They made quick work of freeing Sasuke. All three collapsed together onto the bed, Sasuke in the middle. None of them particularly cared about getting cum on them from the blankets. Too tired to move, they all fell asleep sweaty and sticky.

**Give me a shout-out and tell what you think!!**


End file.
